Zoey the Indie Genie Chick x Mike: Wishing Makes You Happy and In Love
by BluXRE
Summary: This is the first fanfiction about a Total Drama character to be a genie. Now note this, I do need some OC from you guys. And I need to know what they look like. But get this, Zoey was chosen to be the next genie and it happened during her sacrifice. And took place till release in a year 2000. And might find another true love. That plot does help, but OC can help as well. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**OK, look, I do search up other fanfictions about reader's being a random creature like Vampire's, Naga's Mermaid's, Lamia's, and Genie's as different gender's and be a couple with a random people. I know that Zoey can be a good genie with a trust, and love for any reason whatsoever. But a responsible thing. I guess making her a genie may not be a bad idea. But tell me if it does work or not. Anyway's here is a prologue to how Zoey became a genie. Here we go.**

* * *

During the Egypt times, there was a princess. A princess who was royal and nice to their servants in her fancy wear. The girl is wearing a flower on her head. Has a pigtail hair on both sides, has a black collar on her throat. She is also wearing a red shiny bra, red/olive-like color princess clear pants. red clear sleeves, 2 red clear bracelets on both of her wrists. Red princess' shoes (which is only made in Egypt times), red lips, has red hair. Has cute chocolate eyes, cute little nose, and her name is Zoey. Zoey is a cute princess who has been a good girl all the time. She was going to be next in line to be a next queen for the next 2 years, who was waiting for this since she was 12 years old. And she was happy that she is going to have a husband who was a prince named Peter.

Zoey: Wow. Being queen is going to be the best thing I am going to be next. But I don't know what will they think about me being a new queen. And what about Peter? What will they think about if we were next? (sighs) I better take a walk around and relax for a bit, I am just thinking too much.

She decided to walk around in the castle for a bit, but she begins to hear some conversation about someone being sacrificed, so she puts her ear to a door and hear everything they are saying about a "girl" being a sacrifice.

Zoey: What do they mean a "girl"? I think their talking about Maria. Are they?

But without a note, they said that Zoey was chosen to be a sacrifice for Egyptian gods to take because the giant sand storm is coming next week, and they need her as a protection of their future which means a sacrifice ceremony is today.

Zoey's father: But sir, with all do respect, she is chosen to be the next queen for the next 2 years.

Guard: Your majesty, with a huge sand storm coming this way, we need a special girl who can be sacrificed and that is Zoey.

Zoey's mother: But you don't understand, Zoey has to be married in the next 2 years and continue the path we made for a long time now. And not ever since her twin is looking like her. But her sister's name has a different word to "Zoe" instead of "Zoey". Why couldn't we have her instead of our future queen?

Guard #1: Zoey is the only chance to be sacrificed so we can survive!

Zoey's father: But if Zoey hears what were saying. We will be doomed and run away.

Guard #1: I'm sure she isn't hearing this, because if she is. We will have to figure something out and quick. Because the ceremony is today!

Which made Zoey gasp in shock.

Zoey: What!? You want me as a sacrifice for a storm next week!? No! This can't be happening!

Zoey's mother: Honey? You heard everything that we said?

Zoey: Yes! I can't die for this! I want to live and continue your path you made for 17 years!

Guard #1: But princess, you are the only girl that can protect us from the storm next week! Only you can make accept your life.

Zoey: Well, I wish I wasn't chosen to be sacrificed and be alive forever!

They heard her voice raised and wished she can live forever instead of being dead, and she ran back to her room crying in tears now understanding that her life is ending today and want to live, but someone heard what happened and decided to get to the kingdom as quick as possible before it is too late. But an 1 hour later, they told her that it is now time to get sacrificed by the gods for next week. But she and the other people hasn't notice that she was chosen to be the next genie who is coming to get her. Which means she is going to be saved from the sacrifice and trapped.

Guard #1: Daring, it is time.

Zoey: Mom, Dad, please don't do this.

Zoey's father: I'm sorry Zoey, but there is no choice. It is a better good to live, than dead. It is the only way.

Zoey's mother: Please, Zoe can take your place and marry Peter for you if you accept your life. Please, do it for everyone you love, and for us.

Zoey: (sigh) Fine. But I love you two so much.

Zoey's mother & father: We love you too cute Zoey. You will be remembered in our hearts as long as shall we live.

Zoey: (shy) Let's (sniff) do this.

They tied her hands to her back and told her to move to the sacrifice room. And she said a wish in her mind that is going to happen soon.

Zoey: (thought) I just wish that I get saved by someone from the sacrifice now. (whimper, whisper) Please.

So when they took her to the chamber, everyone including her parents and Peter was watching her get sacrificed for a protection. And they are sad to see her go for a sacrifice. But for a mere second, they want her to say her final words before they commence.

Visior: As the sacrifice have been confirmed for death. We want princess Zoey to say her final words before her sacrifice to be the protection of our pride. Please proceed my dear.

Zoey: (sighs) I want to say thank you all for letting me help you pay the money for food, a house, sleep, and good stay's in the kingdom for a celebration. And I also want to say, good luck with the future, and all of luck to get when I am gone and be remembered to all of your hearts, as shall as you all live. (sighs) Amen.

Everyone: Amen.

Peter: I am going to miss you Zoey. So, so much.

Zoey: Me too Peter, but please remember me, and take care of Zoe. Promise?

Peter: (sniff) I promise Zoey, I promise to take care of you daughter after your sacrifice.

Zoey: Let's do this.

They put her in the circle and are ready to put the magic on here until something interrupt their sacrifice.

Peter: What?

Zoey's mother: What's going on? Is the storm finally come already?

Zoey's father: Impossible! We got to defend this castle immediately!

Guard #10: It is not the sand storm sir! It is a magic storm heading towards the princess!

Until a rumble has shook at them. And then the roof was blasted in a hole and someone blast landed down to push Zoey out of the way making the rope get cut which freed Zoey's hands.

Zoey's father: Defend her from that magic now!

They were ordered to defend her, but the magic shield was keeping them out while Zoey was inside the shield.

Peter: No!

Zoe: ZOEY!

And everyone was in shock to see a person in the middle.

Zoey: Who? Who are you?

?: A savior who is taking you away from this place as a sacrifice. And was chosen to be a next person in magic.

Everyone was shocked to hear those words that he said.

Zoey: Me!? Why me!?

?: Your chosen because you were born with magic that you don't have yet.

Zoey: What!? I do?! Why do I have it when I was born.

?: I will tell you more inside your own lamp before the guards get in here.

Zoey: I-I can't go! I want to stay here!

?: Then I will take you by force! (He released the magic on Zoey which wrapped her up completely. Bonding her legs, pinning her arms, and all the way to her neck. Which squeeze her a bit, popping her bones.)

Zoey: (scared) HELP!

Peter: Hold on Zoey. I'm coming!

But it was too late for Peter though, he get's blasted to the wall in pain, and he took Zoey into her own lamp being born from magic and went inside it with Zoey screaming in fear. And blasted the guards away for them to go inside her lamp and sealed up completely.

Zoey's mother: No! Zoey! (She starts to cry from the her daughter being trapped and her husband comforts her over the lost of her daughter trapped in the lamp.)

Peter: Zoey. Your promise will be kept. Forever.

Zoe: I'm going to miss you Zoey. So much.

Zoey's father: Guards, the sand storm was a false alarm, the only thing we did not notice was magic. And we. Made a big mistake. Take the lamp to her room and lock it up. We will see her and tell her our apologies during the loss of our daughter.

Guard #4: Yes sir.

The guard picked up Zoey's magic lamp and take her to the glass so she can be sealed and remembered, but they don't know if she is alive or not. But it cannot be touched until further notice.

(Inside Zoey's lamp)

Zoey's eyes were completely shut after the incident, and she though she was dead and in heaven. But until a similar voice came through making sure she is alive.

?: Zoey. Open your eyes, you are not dead.

Zoey: Huh? I'm not dead?

?: No Zoey, you are alive and well, but somehow now sealed.

Zoey: What? Sealed!? Why?

?: Because girl, you were chosen remember, they haven't told you something after your birth.

Zoey: Birth, why that? (She struggled a bit, but still wrapped up)

?: Well, if you stop struggling. I can tell you why.

Zoey: Fine. Tell me.

?: Well, after you birth has arrive. Your parents doesn't notice that they got twins that were you and Zoe.

Zoey: I know. I did have a twin.

?: But there is something that they know except for you slept in your room.

Zoey: But what is it that they know except me?

?: They notice that you were born immortal.

Zoey: Immortal? I was born as an immortal!?

?: Yes Zoey, you were born as an immortal with magic locked inside you. They know that I was going to take you away from them til your 16 years old.

Zoey: But that was suppose to be next week.

?: Well, it was until I notice that they are going to sacrifice you so they can't lose you. But now I did, my sweet girl.

Zoey: They kept the secret from me for 16 years, and didn't tell me about it!? Why did they keep it away from me!? Why!? (She sniffs a tear from her eye and sobs)

?: Zoey. I am sorry, but it is against the genie's life, someone is born with magic and is taken to be a genie.

Zoey: Genie?

?: Yes, and as a genie, they can live forever without any problem. And you are the one who was next in line my genie.

Zoey: But if I am a genie, and why am I not in genie form yet? And why do I feel pain in my legs? (She feels the pain in her legs. Feeling the change that she can feel to a maximum overdrive!) It hurts!

?: Oh. Hang on, let me unwrap you. (He unwraps her and she floats in thin air and begins to feel her legs transform to something unbelievable.)

Zoey: Oh no. What's- Ugh! Happening to me!?

?: As a genie Zoey, your legs will be transformed to a spirit. And the pain is really hurtful. But that is the only choice we got. And you can change your legs back to normal as well.

Zoey's legs begins to bond together and turns into a red/olive-like color spirit bottom at her wrist and hips, making her shock and almost lost her balance.

?: Since this is your first time Zoey, you need to learn how to use it.

Zoey: But sir!

?: Call me Dipper sir if I may.

Zoey: But Dipper, if I can a new genie. Why can't I get out of here?

Dipper: But Zoey. If you in here for the first time, you can't get out until you are fully ready.

Zoey: Ready?

Dipper: Yes. For let's say uh, in the year 2000's.

Zoey: YEAR 2000?! Why?! (She turns her legs back to normal)

Dipper: Well since this is the Egyptian times. you need to wait for a while til it is time.

Zoey: But is there any other advice I need as well Dipper?

Dipper: Well, there is, but there is 4 genie rules I need you to follow.

Zoey: 4 genie rules? What are they?

Dipper: Well, Rule #1: You can't kill anybody as they can be surprise so they can live through. Except someone completely true evil.

Zoey: Why is that in the rule?

Dipper: Well, they put that in there so they can use it. OK?

Zoey: OK then.

Dipper: Good. Now, Rule #2: You can't put somebody to fall in love with anybody else, except someone who falls in love with you.

Zoey: Really? Genie's can find true love with someone who falls on you?

Dipper: Yeah, no one doesn't use that rule, but if you can find someone, you can try it.

Zoey: But I have one already on Peter.

Dipper: But Zoey, if you have someone already, you need to find another one.

Zoey: But why? We were about to be married in 2 more years. And Zoe is going to take my place.

Dipper: Look Zoey. I am sorry, but this is the only way to keep the rule in.

Zoey: (shy) OK.

Dipper: Rule #3: They can't wish for more wishes after their wish is up. And after their wishes are gone. You will back in the lamp til someone else finds you.

Zoey: Wow, that was unexpected. But if we get to the year 2000, I can bring Peter back to life so we can get back together!

Dipper: Well, there is a problem.

Zoey: Problem? Which problem?

Dipper: The problem means is that in Rule #4: You can't bring people back from the dead.

Zoey: What!? I can't bring them back from the dead?!

Dipper: No Zoey. That's what the rule states. There is no chance to do it. I'm sorry Zoey, but it is against the genie rules. It is the only choice.

Zoey: (sighs) Well, if I am going to be stuck here forever, then I had stay here then as a prisoner.

Dipper: But there is one thing that can get you out of prisonment.

Zoey: Really? Which is it then?

Dipper: Well this is the only 1 thing that does work. And if someone, SOMEONE makes a wish to set you free from your magic lamp. You are free forever, and can sleep in the lamp as long as you want.

Zoey: Yes! I always wanted that to happen. I want freedom!

Dipper: Til someone wishes it, than it will happen. But if you are going to be a genie, you need these red cuffs on your arms. (with a snap of the finger, 2 red cuffs appears and 1 of them are on each of here arms, completely sealed)

Zoey: Why did you put these on me?

Dipper: Well, here is a catch with those cuffs. If you try to go farther away from the lamp, it will stop you from going any further til your free.

Zoey: Wow. That is what I also get as a prisoner?

Dipper: Yep. That is what it is against as well. And are you ready to stay in here til the year 2000?

Zoey had been wanting freedom in the year 2000, but if she wants to be free. She will be in the lamp till it is time. So she is ready for it.

Zoey: I am ready to accept the prisonment Dipper.

Dipper: Good, now you better get some sleep Zoey. There is going to be training in the morning. So I sure hope your ready at dawn in the morning.

Zoey: I sure hope so Dipper.

Dipper: Oh, and I forgot to make you room as the same way it was at the outside. (he snaps his fingers making her room transform into her same bedroom like it always was suppose to be outside of her lamp, which made her surprised)

Zoey: Wow. This is beautiful. I am going to love this here Dipper. Maybe being stuck in here maybe such a good idea.

Dipper: Yep, and I made some notifications in the lamp to keep you happy and out of boredom.

Zoey: Like what? (But for a mere second, her red blanket pounces and wraps her up to her bed)

Dipper: Like that. (She notice that her blanket is alive and it removed her shoes. Showing her bare sole feet's.)

Zoey: Wait, what is my blanket doing?

Dipper: Oh, if you are sadness begins to fill you in. Your blanket can try to make you feel better with a tickle.

Zoey: Tickle? (Then she feels her tip of the blanket beginning to wiggle on her feet's and begins to giggle)

Zoey: (giggling) S-s-stop. That tickles.

Dipper: Ticklish are you?

Zoey: Yes. My parents does that to me if I get upset. (laughs a bit)

Dipper: That's good on your feet. But what about your tummy, aka, you belly, hmm?

Zoey: No not that, that is the most ticklish part I can't survive from!

Dipper: Blanket. Do it. (So the blanket begins to uncover her tummy showing her exposed belly with her belly button showing and wraps her arms and raises up to keep her trapped.)

Zoey: Don't please. (the blanket doesn't listen and begins to tickle her belly)

She holds her lips shut making sure she doesn't laugh so hard, Dipper grinned from her resisting and decided to help out.

Dipper: So, resisting the ticklish sensation of you stomach eh? (she nods) Well, maybe this can make you laughter go out. (He puts his fingers on her belly button and begins to tickle it, making her can't hold her breath much longer and laughed so hard, no one can't hear it outside.)

Zoey: (Laughing hard) P-p-p-please! T-t-t-that is my w-w-w-weakness to my t-t-t-tickling.

Dipper: Weakness eh? Does this count as well. (He puts his lips on her belly on blows air inside making it sound like a fart)

Zoey: (Laughing hard) S-t-t-top Dipper. Stop this tickling. I can't breathe in m-m-m-much longer)

Dipper: If you want this to stop you better say "please" Zoey. (Her face becomes purple from losing a lot of air

Zoey: (Laughing hard) OK Dipper. Please stop.

Dipper: OK blanket, you had your fun. Let her go. (The blanket let's her go. Exhaling her air back. Trying to make sure she doesn't lose any more air.) Also, if you lose all your air, you won't die, and not even drowning.

Zoey: (exhaling) Wow. This may be the best thing I want then, breathing underwater. And survive with no air! Sweet. (She get's tired from too much tickling and decided to go to bed.) I think I am starting to get tired Dipper. I should go to bed.

Dipper: Alright Zoey, tomorrow will be your first day of training. Sleep well Zoey the Indie Genie Chick, see you in the morning.

Zoey: (tired) That is a nice name. "Zoey the Indie Genie Chick". Better use that for the introduction then. Well, good night.

Dipper: Good night. New genie.

After they went to bed. The outside said fair well to her and locked it up for all eternity till the year 2000. Her family, her friend's, her love, everything that she loved and cared had passed away and became a historical piece. And other people from far her homeland had found the lamp and takes her to the U.S. And now in the year 2000, it was time that someone is going to find her in the lamp. And the one who is going to see her from the lamp. Fully trained and ready to go is Zoey the Indie Genie Chick. Who is going to find her new true love to a person named-

?: Mike!

* * *

 **That prologue sure did took time, and that tickles me a bit. This is the first fanfiction that someone from Total Drama that becomes a genie. And surely, this is going to take it a lot. Zoey is ready to take on the magic and grant some 6 wishes better than 3. Yeah, 6 wishes ain't that bad. But when do you think when he gets to make the genie? Find out later after the next one comes out. CLake will review this after I posted this. Cheers, and make your wishes come true. :)**


	2. Mike and Brick Talk, and Zoey's Problem

**Since it had me to remember some fanfics about people tickling I did for a while. It got me to make this. So anyways, here is chapter 2 of this fanfiction.**

* * *

?: Mike!? What are you doing!? Sleeping when we were suppose to pack up!?

Mike: (Woke up from a friend) Daugh! Sorry Brick! (Shows the time card saying February 10th, 2000 9:30 P.M.) I thought you were gone!?

Brick: Well, I am, but you need to keep an eye on this place, the museum is falling apart as we know it! And it can't hold on much longer! We got at least 52 minutes til this place is demolished!

Mike: But Brick, what about the artifacts that are still here?

Brick: It's fine Mike, all the artifacts were pack and shipped out, except for one.

Mike: One, which one is it still here?

Brick: (sighs) The lamp of course, I don't know why they were saying it is for someone who actually works here keeps looking at the lamp when everyone left. Which means you Mike?

Mike: Me? Why?

Brick: Well, duh, you always say: (Bad Mike Impression) "Wow, this lamp is so red, and shiny, I just want to keep it, but I can't because it is a rare artifact, and it needs to stay here."

Mike: Hey, at least I said it shiny, and beautiful.

Brick: Well of course you do. But, that lamp, I think they said that-

(an hour ago)

?: WE can't afford it since they have other lamps already!

Brick: Why sir?

?: Because if we do, we won't have enough room for the T-Rex Bone's!

Shows the T-Rex Bone's pleeding

T-Rex Bones: Please, don't let that object take my home from me please! (Cry's on-phone)

Brick: But sir can we-

?: I said no Brick and THAT'S! FINAL!

(Hungs up, and back at the present)

Brick: Since they can't afford one that we have, I believe it's officially your's before you leave.

Mike: Really?

Brick: Yes really, but you do need to becareful though, (shows the lamp) there are going to be robbers who will know that the artifacts are gone except for the lamp. But if they do come, snatch it and get OUT OF HERE! Before the destruction team comes and destroy this place!

Inside the lamp, Zoey is fully trained and ready to go! She had finished her training 5 thousand years ago, and she still has her kicks! She finished off the last test dummies and turned them into rabbits, and birds, til she turned them back to normal, and Dipper was applauding to her performance.

Dipper: Well done Zoey. Well done, you still have your own kinks on that magic eh?

Zoey: (smiles, forms into a heart form) Yes sir! Yes I do! (Forms back to normal) Even though I still learned everything! I even learn how to form myself into other things!

Dipper: Like?

Zoey: Like this! (Zoey forms into a Naga, and coils Dipper up and hisses to his nose with her snake tongue, squeezing in with his arms and legs pinned a bit) S-s-s-s-see?

Dipper: That's great, but your kinda squeezing me you know?

Zoey: Oh sorry. (giggles and turns back to normal) I felt like doing it. (Dipper pounces her) Oph!

Dipper: (Lion Form) But still you need to learn about paying attention.

Zoey: (shrugs shoulders and shy smile) Sorry sir, but still learning it. (They both laugh in their normal forms)

Dipper: Also, you better check the calendar and see which year we are in, it has been a while since 1999 in November.

Zoey: (surprised) What!? I better look!

She heads to the calendar and see's that it has been a month since it hit the year 2000!

Zoey: It is time!

Dipper: Yes, Zoey, it is time! But remember how it works after it hits 2000 that we are in now hmm?

Zoey: (sighs) Oh yeah, (sits on the bed) wait til someone rubs the lamp 3 times.

Dipper: That's the one. (see's Zoey sad and angry when she actually though of someone else)

He sighs and sits with Zoey to see what's the matter.

Dipper: Hey Zoey, (puts his hand beneath her head on the chin to make her angry face see his) Why that long face? What's the matter? (Zoey paused and takes a deep breath)

Zoey: You know Dipper, from what we saw from the farewell ceremony of me, well, I saw someone that I actually really hate the most.

Dipper: (groans) You mean Malevolent One?

Zoey: (Angry) Yes! Everytime he told me to marry him when we are alone, I keep saying "No! I already have a future husband I chose which is Peter!" Ugh! Everytime I think about him, I want to tear his arms and legs apart, so he can be a- (screams in rage, and shoots dangerous magic out of her hands in rage)

Dipper: (whistles)

The blanket wraps her around completely tight to calm her down!

Dipper: Zoey! Calm down! It was just the past! Remember, it was just the past.

Zoey quickly calm down, controlling her anger from thinking about The Malevolent One.

Dipper: Remember I told you about from your inner anger issue?

Zoey: Sorry, from me thinking about him, (serious) makes me furious! (sighs) What's the point, what would they do if they up my lamp just to summon me, they will make fun on me, and I had to take them down myself. (she raises her head to make the blanket unwrap her, and hugs Dipper) Is there any other way to make them cooperate?

Dipper: (hugs back) Well, just in case they meet you, you need to let them know that, they have to be nice to you, or else. Is that okay with you?

Zoey: Well, I guess if it works, it will work then. Thanks Dipper, thanks for being a great friend, and a teacher.

Dipper: No problem Zoey, no problem. Now, you better get out of those sweaty clothes and change to a hot, beautiful, and sexy clothes to show yourself the same 3 words I say! Ok?

Zoey: Okey-doky! (She heads to the closet and puts on the only clothes that she can think of) Dipper, are you ready to see if I fit that way you said?

Dipper: Uh, sure. What did you pick?

Zoey: Well here is how I look! (She comes out showing off her red shiny strapless bra, bracelets, and a dark red underwear to show off her bikini looks) Do you think it works for my look Dipper? (confused with Dipper surprised and nose bleeding) Uh Dipper? Hello? (waves her hand in front of his face) Can you hear me? (snaps her fingers) Hello?

Dipper: (woke up from space thought) Oh sorry. I got lost in space thought from your looks. And I got to tell you, you look exactly like a bikini chick! But that look, looks sexy on you.

Zoey: (blushes) Thanks.

Dipper: And of course, makes me want to tickle you.

Zoey: (shocked) Oh no.

She tried to run. But Dipper tackles her to the bed, and the blanket wraps her back up again, but only exposing her belly with her belly button, and her feets.

Zoey: Oh god please, not this again. Please!

Dipper: But Zoey, you put this on, and now time to tickle your ticklish parts.

He nods to the blanket to tickle her feet's while he tickles her belly. Which caused her to giggle til they go faster, making her to laugh.

Zoey: (laughing) No, p-p-p-p-please sto-o-o-o-o-op. I don't know why-y-y-y-y-y I am getting tickled from me wearing a bikini-i-i-i-i-i?

Dipper: Well, if you haven't thought of it sooner, you should've wear'd just normal clothes. (the blanket even exposed her but and hands that made Dipper snickered in an idea) But what about if your butt and hands are tickling eh?

Zoey: NO! PLEASE, THOSE PARTS I CAN'T EVEN RESIST FROM, THEY ARE MY WORST WEAKNESSES! DON'T DO IT! (Dipper didn't listen, pulling down her butt piece of her bikini, exposing her butt, and begins to blow raspberries oh her but, making her laugh so hard!)

Zoey: (Laughing) Ok, I get it no-o-o-o-o-o-o-w! (She keeps laughing, shedding tears from her eyes, showing that the inside is crying) I can't stop laugh-gh-gh-gh-gh-ghing! Please stop it! (keeps laughing from her hands being tickled too, while he still blows raspberries on her butt)

Dipper: You want us to stop?

Zoey: (Laughing) Y-y-y-y-yes!

Dipper: Will you be a good genie girl?

Zoey: (Laughing) Y-y-y-y-yes!

Dipper: Are you sure?

Zoey: (Laughing) Y-y-y-y-yes! Please!

Dipper: Ok blanket, take 5!

They stopped, and Zoey tackled him, exposing his feet.

Dipper: Zoey, you tricked me!

Zoey: Now it is time for your tickling torture. (Licks across his face, tasting his magic spuds)

Dipper: Zoey, it was just a joke!

Zoey: Well, but mine isn't!

Dipper: Zoey, you don't know what your do- (Begins to feel her feet tickling his and giggles) (giggles) Zoey, doooooooon't. You don't even realize what your dooooooooing!

Zoey: I know, and I like it! (smiles evily) Oh, I see a missing spot on your left cheek! (blows raspberries on Dipper's cheek, making him laugh hard)

She digs her hands inside his shirt and tickles inside on his chest! Making him laugh even more!

Dipper: (Laughing) Zooooooooooey, please stooooooooooooooooop! Please stop this nightmare!

Zoey: Then I want you to say it.

Dipper: (laughing) Say what?

Zoey: (smiles evily) Say your sorry.

Dipper: Never!

Zoey: Well, then, have it your way. (She tickles him even harder to the top of his ticklish spot, his neck, which incase made in laugh too hard)

Dipper: (Laughing) Okaaay, Zoey, okaaay! I'm sorry!

Zoey: Are you really sorry?

Dipper: (Laughing) Yes!

Zoey: Are you?

Dipper: (laughing) Yes!

Zoey: (smiles schemingly and evily) Are YOU!?

Dipper: (laughing) Yes Zoey! I am!

Zoey: (snickers) Good.

She lifts the tickling and let's him go, trying to a lot of deep breaths in and out from her revenge.

Zoey: So Dipper, what did you learn?

Dipper: (breathes) Never tickle a genie who is planning on revenge. Got it. (gives her a thumbs up, and lays on her bed) Better take a 15 minute rest til it is time then.

Zoey: (smiles) Well, have a good rest them, because tonight, your not going to miss it. (kisses his forehead, and whispers to his right ear) See you in 15 minutes, Mr. Dipper sir.

She sits on the bed to, watching some T.V. til the time is ready.

* * *

 **Wow, sorry about 5 month wait, I am still trying to revamp on the stories I am doing. But look, I am still an issue on my love on Zoey in real life. Because of her looks and designs. Still Zoey is my cute lovable character. (sighs) But if you like this little couple moment between Dipper and Zoey, respond me. But for now, better try to get back to the Rift Engine Adventure making then. But you still need to figure out which dimension they are heading to. So if you don't know what it is, here is a hint: "It is sandy, and hot in the desert." Still, better get back to it then. Thanks for this, and see ya.**


End file.
